The unwanted love
by the-bloody-writer
Summary: lucy from elfin lied falls in love with edward elric and Ed falls in love with her and they go threw many hard times.


Chapter One: waking up

"Lucy wake up you lazy bum!" yelled a loud scary male's voice. "Lucy I hate this name they gave me." She mumbled to herself. "Come on you stupid killer" as the man hit the door. "Killer me no" Lucy rolled over and yelled back "I'm not a killer and I am not getting up till you say please!" The man choked "Lucy stop with the games I'm tied to but I don't get to sleep all day so you don't get to either and I don't need to say please to a monster!" Lucy was shocked and got up and started getting dressed. "You're an ass you know that I hate you!" she yelled as she pulled on her top. "I love being an ass you little monster" he said as the door opened, Lucy pulled up her hand and slapped him in the face. "I told you I'm not a monster I'm not a murder I'm not bad I just get mad sometimes and I kill when I'm in the stage." The man held his face in his hand and said "you're just an animal meant to kill humans." Lucy yelled at him "NO! I'M JUST LUCY" Lucy falls to her knees and thinks to herself." Why am I here if I'm just a monster?" The man grabs her hair and pulls her to her feet. "Stop wasting time!" Lucy gets mad and takes her hands and grabs his arm and rips it off and then takes his head and rips it off and leaves the rest and then falls and starts to cry "I didn't mean to kill him he made me mad."

Chapter Two: the director and his son

"The guard that went to go get Lucy is dead" said Director Elric. "Dad who killed him?" Said his son Edward. "Did Lucy kill him?" Edward got a lump in his throat "And she is coming here to see us?" Mr. Elric had his hand on his forehead and slowly said "Yes Lucy will be here in just a second." Edward ran around screaming "we are going to get killed!" His father grabbed him and said "Just don't make her mad." The son laughed "Why does the monster have anger problems?" His father put his hand on his son's shoulder and slowly whispered "Yes, she does." Edward looks at his father in shock "rule number one: don't make Lucy mad. Anything else father?" Ed said in a smart ass tone. "Yes my boy, don't fall in love with Lucy." Ed's father looked him in the eyes. "Here she comes. I can hear her crying." Ed stood there in shock as he sees a young woman not much younger than him. She had lovely long bright red hair, red eyes of fire, lips shaped oh so perfectly, and the biggest breasts he has ever seen, pale skin like the vampire books he reads. Ed looked her up and down then saw little ear like objects on the top of her head but he thought those made her more beautiful. Then Ed's eyes went straight back down to her huge breasts. Ed's father bumped Ed's back to tell him say hello. Ed slowly moved forward, he held out his hand.

Chapter three: The lovely boy

Lucy looks at the young boy coming her way. He's yellow eyes that look like and struck like lightning, he's perfect frame of muscles, long blonde hair pulled back in to a pony tail. Before Lucy knew it the young man was in front of her holding out his hand. Lucy looked down to see he had a metal arm. That didn't bother Lucy. He was different she was different. The young man slowly said all horse like "hello Miss Lucy my name is Edward Eric I am the directors son it's nice to meet one of his lovely ladies." Lucy grabbed his hand and said in almost creepy quiet voice "hello Edward, it nice to meet the son of my handsome master."

Chapter four: master?

Ed looked at his father. "Son you may go now me and Lucy have things to do." Ed slowly walked out the room but stood by the door. Ed did not like the way Lucy looked at his father. She looked at him with fear and hate So Ed listened what went on. Ed soon hears a loud slap and sees though the crack in the door red hair fly, then he hears he's his father say. "You were a bad girl Lucy you killed the guard, now you do remember what that means don't you young lady." Ed watched in horror as he sees Lucy being throw around the room by his father. Ed couldn't watch anymore so he busted open the door and grabbed his father am said "Father what are you doing?!"


End file.
